Pokemon: Chaotic World(Ash's Story)
by SolidRev
Summary: This the story of Ash's story in a new world. What has changed? What has stayed the same? Is Pikachu still here? Are any of the characters besides Ash going to make an appearance? I am now rewriting the chapters. Starting with Chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I would like to say that the original idea of this story is not mine. It belongs to the talented author Revenantzero. I would like to thank Revenantzero for allowing me to use their idea as a building block for this story. Where their story follows OC's mine will follow our favorite knucklehead trainer, Ash. I am keeping the Selection Day, Cataclysm, and Ranking System from their original story. With a few changes in order for the story to flow together a bit better. A few of those ideas were based off Naruto and Hunger Games respectively. Without further ado, onto the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any other series/movie/a lot of other things that may appear in this story. I make no monetary gains off this story.

Today is the day all parents and children fear. Selection Day. The day all children between the ages of 12-16(Yes I changed the ages slightly) could be chosen to become Pokemon Trainers. Yet it is not a glorious job. Many civilians fear Trainers because they believe Pokemon can not be tamed. Many Trainers fear civilians because they keep them from their families, friends, and loved ones.

This all started at the Cataclysm the war waged between Legendary Pokemon, their followers, and the wild Pokemon AGAINST the LEAGUE, their followers, and the trained Pokemon. This war lasted many years. The cause of this war...the death of an Articuno. For you see there were Trainers that wanted Legendary Pokemon to rule the world. They were protected by the LEAGUE. The details are not important and have been lost to history.

But one thing came out of the war. Each Legendary Pokemon now has a religion based off themselves. Each trainer follows a Legendary Pokemon and tries to earn their favor. Most stay in the Temples of the "God" they follow. The Trainers that do not follow a Legendary are part of the LEAGUE. They may have differing ideas, but they need each other. For without the Legendaries Pokemon and the World would cease to exist. But without the LEAGUE there would be nothing stopping another war from commencing without killing all humans.

This is the agreement that stopped the war. This is the agreement that created Team Rocket. Team Rocket is the only reason the LEAGUE still exists for without them, civilization would be under the Rocket Banner. After all not even Legendary Pokemon can control all humans.

Now back to the Selection Day, one ENTIRE age group is chosen to become trainers. All people respect the Trainers. They know that they are all that stand between an uneasy peace….and war that would decimate Humanity as a whole. This year a young Trainer-to-be Ash Ketchum just turned 11 and will take part in a Selection Day. He is one of many who want to become a Trainer in order to prove that Pokemon can be used safely without the use of inhuman methods of control. He believes being friends with Pokemon will help in the long run.

Is he correct? Is he false? Find out in the next Chapter. Where the Selection Day takes place, and where we are introduced to many relevant Characters. I hope you stick around.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any other series/movie/a lot of other things that may appear in this story. I make no monetary gains off this story.

-_-This IS A Line-_-

Everyone in the city of Pewter has been crammed into the City Stadium. All people aged 12-16 were lined up on the floor. Trainers were lining the walls. The GYM LEADER Brock Slate, stood on a podium, with the Elite Four: Bruno. No one spoke, people barely allowed themselves to breathe. This was a tense moment. As the screen that decided which age group between Trainers was rapidly blinking through the ages. Then it stopped. On age group 14. The same group that one Ash Ketchum was apart. Everyone let out a breathe. A gasp. A cheer. A sob. There were varied reactions. But no one resisted when all 14 year olds were led out by a Trainer escort. They all knew what would happen.

The Trainee's were divided into groups of 4. There 124 people. There were 31 groups. Each one was given to a Trainer for basic training. But we won't worry about all the groups. Only about the one Ash Ketchum was apart of. Group #04. The one headed by the GYM LEADER Brock Slate himself.

The Training they went through was Physical workouts, light not enough to hurt but if they kept doing them for years they will be tough. Mental evaluations and workouts, tests and other things related to raising, battling, breeding, and training Pokemon. This continued for a month. Then each Trainee was given SIX Pokeballs. They were then escorted outside of the city walls and left in the wildness. Their job? To capture a "Starter" Pokemon. Now we follow Ash's journey as he finds himself dropped off the Onix Brock had called out for his Trainee's to ride on.

"Thanks for the ride GYM LEADER Slate", called Ash as Brock rode away. He never responded. Ash sighed. He looked around and spotted a run down house. He knew that house. It was the orphanage he grew up in when his mother died while she was giving birth to him. He walked towards it hoping to spot a Pokemon and get back before nightfall. The shades drifted open. He thought nothing of it for the windows were broken and it was windy. Too bad he didn't notice the red eyes peek out of the curtain and look at him. Before they disappeared in a purple mist. (That is your hint for his first Pokemon)

-_-This Is A Line-_-

As he was sitting in the front room watching the sun go down. He knew he might not survive. Once the Sun was gone…..many dangerous Pokemon came out. Including the most dangerous in all of Kanto. The Bird of Resurrection itself, Moltres. He could already see the flames rising. That is when he felt a presence behind him. He turned and looked(Kind of a dumb idea). He saw the red eyes of a ravenous Ghastly. He panicked. That saved his life. A Pokeball flew out of his hand and hit the Ghastly in an eye. It blinked as it was turned into the red energy and sucked into the ball. It wiggled once. Then twice. Then three times. Then it clicked shut.

He grinned. And grabbed the ball. While thinking 'I can NOT believe I got that lucky.' That is when the rumbling started. A familiar rumbling. Onix surfaced in front of the house. In front of the house. Brock on her head. Then she ROARED, and all Pokemon near by fled in terror. Ash walked out of the house. Then blacked out as a Geodude hit the back of his head. Brock sighed….and lifted him up. Then he thought 'I NEED to train Geodude to recognize friendlies….'

When Ash woke up he saw white. That was it. At first he thought he died. Then he knew he was in the hospital. After all only hospitals use that cleaner. He got up and looked around. He was fully clothed. But had a Pokeball clipped to his belt. The dot was white. He had captured a Pokemon! But then he thought about it and realized it was a Ghastly. He paled as a nurse walked in.

"Is something wrong Mister...Ketchum?", the nurse asked as she readjusted her modest uniform that was spread just tight enough across her chest you KNEW she could not wear a bra under it. Her uniform was pure white. Except for a brown sash around her waist holding three Pokeballs. That signified she was a Trainer of Pewter City. He then looked at his arm. There was that same sash. With the Rock "Badge" on it, dead center on his bicep.

"No nothing is wrong Miss. But may I leave, I do not like hospitals and would not like to stay in one longer than needed." Ash said, as he smiled politely, and pulled on the sash around his arm. The nurse nodded and gestured him to follow her. She led him to the Office of Brock Slate. She then knocked, opened the door and pushed him inside.(Yes Brock's Office is in the Hospital. This is space management. More space for other things.)

"Please sit, Ash, we have much to discuss." Brock gestured to a chair that was right in front of his desk, everything was the same dull grey as the walls. "I have already registered that Ghost Type to you. It is your starter. But I would like to be there as you release it. You see not many Trainers around here have captured or even seen a Ghost type. I am the only one who has one in their possession. I can help you train yours. At least until it listens to you. I want you to join my Gym as an Elite Trainer. You will automatically become a C-RANK trainer. Will have clearance to go anywhere but the Labs. Also you will be trained by me. What do you say?"

Ash was confused. He never knew this was could have happened. He did not think that the GYM LEADER would be free to train ANYONE let alone a Rookie. That thought gave him pause. That is not possible. So when he spoke he spoke slowly and clearly. "Sir, I do not believe this is a real offer. If it was why me? Why not a Trainer that has already clawed his or her way up the ladder and had powerful Pokemon under their command?"

Brock smirked, and thought to himself 'This kid is intelligent. Maybe more so than we think. He found the flaw we want people to believe. Little does he know I am pretty free. I have little I actually do but train others. I like him. I'll keep a close eye on his journey.' Out loud Slate said "You are correct of course. But you will be joining my GYM as a D-RANK Trainer. You WILL be trained by some of the best Trainers in the City. AND YOU WILL have to become a Hunter."

Ash gasped. Being a hunter is something reserved for those who work Between the LEAGUE, and the LEGENDS. That thought made him pause. Why would I have to become a Hunter? He wondered. But he also knew it would be worth the danger of that lifestyle in order to be trained by the "Rock God" of Pokemon himself. He nodded. Brock smirked. Little did he know less than two years later. He would be an A-RANK ELITE Trainer. But that is quite a bit away. After all, he has not even began training his Ghastly yet.

-_-This Is A Line-_-

A day later Ash stood in the GYM building with Brock to the side. With a Golem and a Marchamp beside him. He breathed deeply and threw the Pokeball as he clicked the button. The ball hit the ground and popped open. A purple smokey shape flew at Ash. Energy glowering sinisterly.

Golem smacked it down to the ground. Ghastly POUTED but didn't move. Knowing one wrong move could make it be killed. Ash sat down and started speaking.

"Ghastly I would like to you to give me a chance to train you. I will make you powerful, fast, tricky, and clever. We will be pushed to our breaking point over and over. Will you join me?" The silence seemed to stretch forever. Then Ghastly disappeared. He reappeared on Ash's shoulder, he shivered, for Ghastly seemed to absorb the heat from his body. Ghastly turned into smoke and swirled around Ash before disappearing into his shadow. Brock finally walked towards Ash noticing the shadow grow fangs. But not being worried.

"When a Ghost Type joins with your shadow. They are binding themselves to you. You are it's trainer. It's boss. It's leader. Respect that Ash. It means it will die for you. It expects you to do the same or at least try to. Do you understand?" Ash nodded, frozen in surprise. He did not think it would be that easy. Brock continued, "You must understand it probably only trusts you because it could sense your fear. But you did not let that fear control you. Control is something Ghost Types can respect. Remember that. Now we may begin training. Call Ghastly to your side. We all have much to discuss."

-_-This Is A Line-_-

After Ash had called Ghastly from his shadow to his side. Brock started talking to them. Telling them how training would go.(I will post a training montage next chapter that will be the main workouts they do. With so slight of differences that I will only have that one training Chapter) They both agreed. Then Brock asked if Ghastly would like a name. He nodded. Brock gestured to Ash. They all sat there, including Golem and Marchamp, as Ash listed any names he could think of. Finally he gave up and said "Just bury me. Ghastly can visit my tomb" Ghastly became purple smoke. He formed a Happy Face Emoji out of the smoke. Ash sighed and said, "Alright your name is Tomb. Brock is there anything else we have to do?"

Brock shook his head. "No there is not. But I will show you to your quarters. It is almost time for lights out. Be ready for tomorrow. We are working every day as much as we can for a month until you and Tomb are at an acceptable level. Do you both understand?" They nodded.

He continued, "Very well let us walk." Brock led them through the GYM until they came to a door label D-RANK Corridor. "You may choose any open room. Your uniforms, badge, extra Pokeballs, armor, and any other necessities you may need, they will be delivered tomorrow morning before we start our training. Goodnight Ash, Tomb, I am expecting you two to be ready for tomorrow."

The door shut. Ash walked down the corridor until he spotted an open empty room. He stepped inside, and shut the door. "We should get some rest Tomb." Ghastly nodded. "Pokeball or my shadow?" Ghastly clicked the button and allowed himself to be sucked into the ball. Ash smiled and didn't bother taking off his clothes, or boots, or anything really. He flopped on the bed and was out like a light.

The next day Ash awoke to the sounds of an alarm, lights were flashing. He screamed.

To Be Continued.

What happened? Is everything alright? Is the City being attacked? Find out next Chapter Pokemon: Chaotic Word (Ash's Story.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any other series/movie/a lot of other things that may appear in this story. I make no monetary gains off this story.

-_-This IS A Line-_-

The next day Ash awoke to the sounds of an alarm, lights were flashing. He screamed. Brock walks through the door calmly, with a purpose. He was in camo, cargo, jeans. A black v-neck t-shirt, with black combat boots, shooting gloves, his GYM band across his chest connecting to his green Trainer belt with six red and black Pokeballs clipped to it. Then he spoke.(read yelled)

"Get up Maggot!", Brock smirks as Ash jumps from his bed and stands at attention. "Do you think this is a vacation," he drawled. Ash shook his head. "Speak up, when I am talking to you!" "Sir, yes, Sir." "Then get dressed."

Ash runs to the closet he pulls open the door and grabs a pre-packed uniform. He sprints to the bathroom after hearing Brock clear his throat. He shuts the door and strips. As he is jumping in the shower he hears Brock yell "You have ten minutes to shower, brush your teeth, be dressed and be out here!" Ash showers quickly, and brushes his teeth while he is shampooing. He starts drying quickly while combing his hair to make it as neat as possible. "Five minutes." Ash starts getting dressed. He finds his uniform has black cargo jeans, a dark grey v-neck long sleeved shirt, black combat boots, and a covering for his head(it covers his entire head except for his eyes), a pair of black reflective sun glasses, last but not least a new Trainer belt that has the Pewter Badge as the buckle. He clips Tomb's Pokeball to the belt as he jogs into position in front of Brock, with a final adjustment of his arm band he stands at attention.

"8 minutes and 46 seconds. You did good Rookie. Now let us get moving. It's already 7 and we're burning daylight." Ash stifles a groan, Brock smirks. "We will running to the training fields. We have 5 minutes to cover ½ a mile. Get moving." Ash starts running. Brock trailing behind him going just fast enough to be seen by Ash in his peripheral vision.

-_-This Is A Line-_-

Ash slides to a stop as a Geodude pops up from underground in front him. Seeing he won't stop in time, he braces for impact. Geodude raised a hand and stopped Ash from colliding with him. Brock starts laughing lightly from right behind Ash. "Alright you are not the only training here, release your Pokemon." Ash releases Ghastly. "Good now Ash start running laps as Geodude weighs you down" Hearing his cue Geodude hops on Ash's back as he starts running. Brock turns to Ghastly, "You will be working on moving as fast you as you can for as long as you can. Follow, catch up, and do not move faster than Ash unless you can lap him in under 5 seconds." Ghastly gets to work.

-_-This Is A Line-_-

30 minutes later Brock calls for them to stop and returns Geodude to his Pokeball. "Now you two will be working on battling skills. I want you to fight one of my Pokemon and see what you can do against them. But first here is a list of moves Ghastly knows." Seeing the weird look from both other parties, Brock elaborates. "We scanned Ghastly last night in order to know what moves he knew," Brock hands the list to Ash and gives him 5 minutes to read it and talk to Ghastly. "Time to start," Brock releases a Graveler.

Ghastly floats out to the field," Tomb use Shadow Ball" the Ghost Pokemon hears the command and condenses shadows into a sphere and launches it at the Graveler. Brock does not say a single word. Just twitches a foot. Graveler uses Rock Throw, once to cancel out the Shadow Ball, then throws the rest at Ghastly. Ghastly panics and phases through the attack. "You lose," Brock calls out from across the field, "Ghastly is not allowed to phase through attacks until I think he is good enough at dodging to not always rely on it." With that the first battle ended in less that 20 seconds. They continued this trend for 4 more hours when the clock struck noon.

Ash walks back to the mess hall, head down, feet sliding on the ground. He grabs his food and sits at the table Brock indicates with his hand. As they eat they talk about what Ash could have done better, so that his battles lasted longer than a minute. As they were talking they ate. As they ate, they thought. There thoughts were similar. Ash could handle more. So once lunch was over he would be pushed harder. Brock stood up from his table and walked out the door. Ash followed, he knew the mess hall had people to take the trays back. They walked past the training ground and into the GYM.

Brock walked Ash through the entire building until they came to Ash's room. There he stopped, "Ash for the rest of the day I want you to do nothing but research strategies with Ghastly and think of what you can do better tomorrow. I will not train you, nor will anyone else until you prove you can learn somethings on your own." Ash nodded, and pulled his chair up to the computer in the room, as he was about to log on, Brock walked through the door and left a Pokeball on his bed, a note was attached to the ball. Ash grabbed the ball.

The Note Read [This is a Pokemon given to ALL Rookie Trainers of Pewter City. Use this Pokemon Wisely. It is one of the few non Rock/Ground/Fighting Types allowed for Rookie Trainers to use.]

Ash did not open the Pokeball, he scanned it. The name that showed up, it was a (Female)Riolu. He gasped. He turned to look at Brock, he had left. He lets both Pokemon out. Riolu sits down with her legs crossed, Ghastly just floats silently guarding Ash. He looks at them both and starts talking. Giving Riolu the same speech that Brock had given to him and Ghastly. As they were talking Riolu nodded, and even smiled when he mentioned training. He made a note of that in the back of his mind. He turned around to look at the computer. Thinking about how to use Riolu in a fight with Ghastly.

3 hours have passed since Ash has started researching. It is now just slightly past 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Someone knocks on the door. Ghastly turns invisible, Riolu hides behind the door. Ash sighs and opens the door. Only to knocked to the ground as a Pidgeotto slams into him. He hears a Trainer running down the hallway screaming for his Pidgeotto to slow down. The trainer turns to look in his room and see's their Pidgeotto. The trainer returns the Pokemon. As they turn to leave Ash calls out to them.

"Hey, wait!" Ash stands again, "May I ask a question?" The Trainer in question turns around that is when notices the uniform is designed differently from his, it is baggier at the chest. He connects the dots and figures the figure is a female. "Yes?," She asks. "Does everyone have to go through this 'find answers yourself' thing?" The Trainer smirks and leaves the room. Not giving him an answer, or even much of a clue. Just more questions, like who is she?

-_-This Is A Line-_-

Ash returns both his Pokemon and walks out of the room. Heading to the main room in the GYM, the battle arena. He sits in the stands, and thinks. He can see his Pokemon moving down there and getting beaten by Brocks. He can not think of a winning strategy. He glances up when he hears a soft pinging. Then he smirks. There is a sprinkler system. Ash wonders if he could challenge Brock here and use it against his Rock Type Pokemon. He gets up and goes looking for Brock.

Brock is waiting for him at the door. He blocks Ash from leaving and pushes towards a Trainer box on the end of the field. He throws out a Pokeball and Onix appears. Ash gestures with his hand and Ghastly flies out of his own shadow and settles in front of Onix. Suddenly a bell rings and Onix lunges. Ghastly floats up and lets loose a Toxic attack. Dousing Onix in poison. Onix's eyes take on a purple sheen, the poison automatically gets absorbed through any contact with it. Onix glares at Ghastly and uses Sandstorm to disappear and heal herself a little. Ghastly smirks and uses Sucker Punch to home in on Onix and hit her then uses Venoshock to deal more damage. Brock frowns as Onix roars in pain, Ash smirks. Then the Sandstorm clears. Onix is nowhere in sight. Ghastly is floating near the ceiling. Onix roars as she reveals herself and uses Stone Edge on Ghastly. The rocks hit him, they were moving too quickly for him to dodge. Ghastly drops to the ground, and doesn't move.

Ash frowns and calls out to Ghastly. He doesn't respond, Ghastly is returned to his Pokeball. As Ash is walking away from the Trainer box Brock calls out to him, "Ash come back here and tell me what your strategy was?" At that point Ash reveals what he was going to do with the sprinklers. Brock smiles and says, "Good planning. Too bad that has been tried before." Brock dismisses Ash and he walks to the mess hall.

After Ash picks up his food he looks for a place to sit and finds an empty table. He sits down. As he eats he thinks about what he could have done differently. He comes up with nothing. He finishes his food quickly and goes to request food for his Pokemon from the cook. He gets two medium sized bags and heads back to his room. He lets out Ghastly and Riolu. They grab the bag labeled for them, and dug in.

Ash sits on his bed looking at them and realizes something, he never named Riolu. So he starts asking Riolu about names, they eventually settle on Avalon, Ava for short. It is at this point Ash wonders if he will still be able to do the morning workout alongside Brock. He decides to worry about it the next day and slips into shorts and a t-shirt. Ash brushes his teeth. Gives Avalon her bath, and lets Tomb clean himself. After all is taken care of Ash shuts off his light and lays down. Soon after he and his Pokemon are fast asleep. They don't notice Brock and Bruno looking through the door. "He has a lot of potential. We must never let the ORDER OF LEGENDARIES find out. Or he WILL be taken from us." Brock nods. Then they disappear as if they were never there.

From the darkness in the room rises a Dusknoir. It soon disappears and reappears just a scant few seconds later in front of the Ghost Mistress herself, Agatha, of the Elite Four. As Dusknoir tells her what he saw and heard, Hoopa appears behind her, as her eyes gloss over, and smiles evilly. -Two of the Elite obeying Legendaries, two to go. I wonder how we could use this new kid to our advantage- Hoopa disappears and Agatha's eyes stay glossed over. An unwilling spy, with only one way out.

What did Hoopa do to Agatha? What other Elite Four Member is under the Legendaries command? Will Agatha be saved? Will anyone ever be safe at all? Continue reading this story to find out.

P.S. Don't forget to review if you like it. I like hearing from people. If you don't like this story tell why. This is AgentWashington2.0 signing off for the day.


End file.
